


Sunset in Santorini

by Thecsquirrel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine Week 2018, F/F, Fluff, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecsquirrel/pseuds/Thecsquirrel
Summary: A Greek island, a one-eyed cat, and an answer to a question that's always bugged Chloe.





	Sunset in Santorini

**Author's Note:**

> *My little dip into Chlodine Week Day 2: Memento  
> **As usual, all mistakes are mine.

A fresh sheen of sweat covered the women's bodies as they lay tangled together on the wide chaise lounge on the private balcony. Hair that had previously been askew had been regathered into messy buns and loose ponytails and heartrates once again had returned to their normal, steady pace as the late summer sun began its descent towards the sea. The white sheet that Nadine had dragged from the bedroom was now loosely draped across their bodies acting mostly as a barrier to mosquitoes rather than modesty. Had they been like the tourists lining the walkways outside, their eyes would have been affixed towards the horizon. They had intended to take part in what was a welcome daily ritual, but for the moment, both women were content to marvel at their current state. Nadine hummed her satisfaction as she pressed a kiss to Chloe’s forehead and let her head rest against the cushion. Chloe kissed her way up Nadine’s sternum and stopped just beneath her collarbone, at the edge of one of Nadine’s most curious features.

Chloe reverently trailed her index finger down the length of the mahogany colored scar that sliced across column of Nadine's otherwise unblemished neck. The discolored skin was smooth to the touch as Chloe followed the clean line with the tip of her finger. She started just an eyelash away from Nadine's carotid artery and followed the angled path which neared her collarbone only to be broken and reappear underneath the opposite collarbone. With neither a flourish or a hard stop, the darkened flesh just stopped. If it was paint, the brush would have simply gone dry. 

However, this was no paint. This seemed to be a deliberate act or even an ill-fated accident. Whatever the case, its presence remained an enigma to the former thief, for Nadine never spoke about the scar or even acknowledged its presence. For her part, Chloe had not brought it up, if only because there had not been a moment to bring it up. But now, as they lay naked and entwined beneath a thin sheet on the cliff-side balcony overlooking the last glowing embers of the sunset, Chloe found herself intrigued. The red-orange of the sun settled into the horizon, bathing the white Caldera balcony in a soft smoldering palette of color that complemented the earth and red undertones of each woman’s skin. 

Chloe lay sprawled possessively across the toned and muscled landscape of Nadine's body. A long, tanned leg was locked across Nadine's hips as Chloe clung to her side. Her left arm rested between Nadine's breasts which allowed her to use one and then two fingers to trace the darkened flesh at her neck. She felt Nadine's chest expand with the deep breath she took, and Chloe's fingers hovered for a moment in hesitance. Eventually, Nadine expelled the air through her nose and only settled her grip on Chloe's hip, welding them together in all the places they touched. Nadine kept her eyes closed as she felt Chloe begin her exploration anew. She knew eventually the questions would come - Chloe couldn't resist and they both knew it. And as evidenced by their current state of undress, Nadine would not deny her -at least not anymore. 

Excuses, near-misses, and bullshit rationale had kept them dancing around inevitable for nearly a year since India. Although fearless in the face of certain death, ironically, the two women often found themselves paralyzed by fear when it came to admitting the truth to each other. The past year had presented them with all manner of evidence and opportunity to say what was painfully obvious to most everyone that came into contact with the two women. However, it was not the pointed questions from Elena, Sam's crass jokes, the last-minute escapes, or even the brushes with death that made the obvious unavoidable. Instead, a one-eyed shop cat with no depth perception or understanding of personal space was mainly responsible for their current pleasurable state.  
\-------------------------------

After dropping off the newly reacquired cross of the Prophet Elias to the monastery, the two "arbiters of antiquities" rewarded themselves with a few days and nights in the postcard worthy towns of Oia and Fira. Amid whitewashed walls that reflected the bright sun and made the blue domes sparkle like lapis lazuli, they meandered the cobble stone walkways that made a maze of the ancient city. To the shopkeepers and other tourists, they must've looked like quite the couple, mixed in with all the other throngs of pairs who had made Santorini their romantic destination. They ambled and shopped (well, Chloe shopped, and Nadine shrugged or grunted occasionally) and ate and drank and laughed their way up and down the Caldera. 

While Chloe haggled with the shop owner over some art, Nadine amused herself with looking at woven bracelets and every variation of jewelry that could be made with lava rocks. She heard Chloe let out a confident chuckle and even without looking over her shoulder, Nadine knew Chloe was now wearing her trademark lopsided smirk in anticipation of getting exactly what she wanted. Nadine grinned and headed for the exit, even though the shop provided some much needed shade from the high sun of the late afternoon. She dragged her handkerchief across her neck and forehead before lowering her sunglasses from their perch atop her slicked back hair. It was much too hot during the day to keep her hair loose, so she opted for a more practical low ponytail. And besides, this way she could don the goofy tourist trap of a fedora that Chloe bought for them both. 

Nadine had grumbled and scowled her way through her dress up session, but she couldn't fight the way her mouth twitched into a hint of a smile as Chloe squealed in pleasure when she had found the "perfect" tan fedora. She sat the breathable hat on Nadine's hat at a jaunty angle and declared that she looked like a sexy secret agent, much to former mercenary's chagrin. Nadine bit the inside of her cheek even as she felt heat rise up her neck and settle in the tips of her ears. She huffed to regain her composure, nodded at the salesgirl, and promptly scurried out of the shop. Before she could slip around a corner, Chloe was looping her arm around her bicep and bumping their hips together as they continued walking. 

"C'mon, China," she playfully whined. "You do look adorable, though." 

Nadine's eyes rolled behind her sunglasses. "I thought you said I was a secret sexy agent." 

Chloe's rumble of a laugh made Nadine smile. "I knew you loved it." 

Of course, Nadine never admitted it out loud, but after chasing a one-eyed cat out of store with said hat in its mouth, it was clear the simple gift was important. 

________________________________________

Later, a pair of fedoras and every other article of clothing they had been wearing would be strewn throughout the sitting area of the hotel suite. 

Dusk had finally settled over Oia, ushering in the pleasant cool of the evening; however, the strength and the warmth of the body beneath her was keeping Chloe plenty warm. She finished trailing her fingers along the scar and finally let her palm rest on the bare expanse of Nadine's sternum. She watched the woman for a moment, as she feigned sleep. Chloe didn’t fight the smile that curled her lips. She stretched up a bit and pressed a soft kiss to Nadine's chin. The action made the other woman smile.

"Faker." Chloe's voice was slightly raspy.

Nadine smirked, but kept her eyes closed. "Never said I was asleep." She pinched Chloe's hip.

The slightly taller woman just settled herself on top of Nadine and trained her eyes on the dark line of skin that was her focus of the moment. "So, China, you want to tell me the story about this?" She punctuated her words with the soft touch of her fingertip across Nadine's neck.

Finally, Nadine opened her eyes and was greeted with Chloe's mirthful smile. With her free hand she gently grasped the fingers at her throat and instead of removing Chloe's hand, she laced their fingers together and let the hands rest the base of her throat. 

Gold-brown eyes lovingly swept over jet black eyebrows, high cheek bones, strong nose, full lips, and stormy gray eyes. She used to hate getting caught staring at Chloe because she had been afraid that the woman would see right through her like cellophane. But now, with the air clear and honest, she confidently met Chloe's eyes and found not just the support of her friend, but the trust of the woman she loved. (Again, thanks went to a stubborn one-eyed cat for getting them to elicit accidental admissions of love.) Nadine half shrugged a shoulder, adjusting to the weight of the other woman, who was using her as a body pillow. 

"I don't really know if it's that good of a story, really."

Chloe grinned. "Sure thing, love. That means it's probably a great story." She winked. "Or is positively embarrassing." Nadine chuckled. "Ha! I knew it! Now, I need to know." Chloe's smile was broad, and she batted long dark eyelashes at the woman underneath her.

Nadine squeezed Chloe's fingers that were still held against her body and let out a small sigh. Chloe noticed the subtle changed and sobered her expression. "I'm not sure I'd say embarrassing, but certainly not one of my finer moments." 

Chloe dragged her tongue across the top of her teeth as she thought about Nadine's words. "Do you mean to tell me that the great Nadine Ross did something, dare I say, impulsive." A black eyebrow arched. 

Nadine rolled her eyes and ignored the slight heat in her cheeks. "If by impulsive, you mean, did I do something without much planning or thought to consequences and relied solely on my hubris and confidence," she paused to take a breath and cut her eyes at Chloe. "Then, ja. That's exactly what I did." 

Chloe leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Nadine's nose. "Well, I'll have you know it's taken me years to be this amazing. And with practice, who knows, one day you might be just as good." A throaty chuckle accompanied her words. 

Nadine responded with a bit of a pout before unleashing a tickle assault to Chloe's ribs. They tussled and twisted briefly between laughter, until their positions were reversed, and Nadine had Chloe pinned beneath her.

Chloe's laughter was swallowed up in a rather hungry open-mouthed kiss. She willingly gave up trying to twist her wrists out of Nadine's grasp and allowed her arms to be stretched out and pressed against the cushions of the chaise. With anyone else, Chloe would have thrashed until she was once more on top and in control, but just as she trusted Nadine out in the field and among the ruins, Chloe surprised herself to realize that that trust extended to their most intimate of moments. Nadine released her wrists as her kisses slowed and became less intense. Soon her kisses were light flutterings against Chloe's eyelids, cheeks, chin, and ears. Nadine nuzzled her neck and Chloe wrapped long arms around smooth shoulders and held Nadine close. The embrace lasted for a few steady breaths before they rearranged themselves once more and lay side by side, facing one another between the now starlit sky. 

The lights of the Caldera provided ambiance as the walkways below bustled with people headed to drinks and dinner and late evening strolls. Beneath the shelter of the awning and the privacy of a flowering bougainvillea they shared lazy kisses and smiles. Chloe traced the scar once more before reaching out to grasp Nadine's wandering hands. "I imagine that had to hurt."

Nadine nodded. "It was stupid really. I was young and stubborn." She didn't even bother to roll her eyes when Chloe gasped dramatically.

"Nadine Ross. Stubborn?" She made her eyes wide. "This is me pretending to be shocked."

They shared a laugh. "Uh-huh. Anyway, I was the colonel's daughter and I was always surrounded by these rough and tumble soldiers and I just knew I was hot shit." 

"Whoa, let me stop you right there and just say, you are definitely 'hot shit'.” Chloe’s wide smile made Nadine smile in return, despite her instinct to be self-deprecating. It was never really her goal to be the center of attention and if anything, she shied away from the spotlight at all costs, but a life with Chloe was proving to be a challenge in that respect.

Nadine managed a 'thank you' before resuming her story. "Basically, I picked a fight with the biggest guy I could find and talked my way right into an ass-whooping." Nadine sighed, and Chloe cringed. She shrugged. "Eh, lesson learned. I figured he'd go easy 'cause I was Colonel Ross' kid. Thought I had some leverage in the psychological department, and well, he proved me wrong." Nadine reached out and smoothed back some strands of Chloe's hair that had fallen forward. Chloe kissed her palm as she withdrew her hand. "I held my own for a bit, but he got the best of me. We trained near a ranch and we ended up near this barn. I made for the loft thinking I could get the high ground." Nadine groaned at the memory. "I had it for about two seconds." Chloe grimaced in sympathy. "He pretty much catapulted me across the barn and I crashed into one of those tractors that you use to till the land."

"Oh Christ," Chloe breathed out.

"Ja. He tackled me into it and the truck collapsed mostly onto me and rolled. I got pinned underneath and one of the long blades dug into my throat." Nadine held up her thumb and index finger so that they were just barely touching. "Missed my jugular by that much." There was obvious relief in her voice. "So, yeah, there's blood everywhere. I've got a grate on my back, a dislocated shoulder, and a damn tractor blade about to slowly decapitate me." She blew out a breath at the memory. "I woke up two days later in the hospital hooked up to tubes and bandages everywhere. My mum was pissed and my dad was incensed.”

Chloe's brow was furrowed, and she bit hard into her bottom lip. Anger and fear passed across her face before she blew out a shaky breath and composed herself. "Please tell me your father took that wanker’s balls and put them on his shelf."

A dimple popped out in Nadine's cheek when she smiled at the other woman across from her. Gone was the selfish lone wolf and in her place was this fierce and protective woman who was seemingly angry about something that had happened a lifetime ago. Nadine had the urge to kiss her and so she did. It was short kiss, just for the sake of kissing her partner. 

"Well actually," Nadine started once she pulled back, "he gave him a promotion."

"What the fuck!?" This time her gasp was real.

Nadine could laugh about it now because she understood why her father had done it. "Granted he put him on the hardest and most grueling detail, but he earned my father's respect."

Chloe tried not to scoff. "Nadine, you know that's crazy right?"

She nodded. "Perhaps. But in the world of order and discipline, I failed at both. He didn't." Chloe didn't respond at first. She just kept gray eyes locked onto Nadine's brown. She let her calm explanation rattle around in her brain for a bit in order to make sense of the response. It was why Nadine was always calculating the risk and it was also why Chloe frustrated her so much. With every day, Chloe began to understand more and more about the often stoic former paramilitary leader. 

Chloe reached out with her free hand and ran her thumb across Nadine's cheek. She caressed the smooth skin there only stopping for a moment to play her fingers over her freckles, before trailing once more down her throat. This time she let her fingertips purposefully trace the path from the side of her neck to underneath her collarbone.

Nadine closed her eyes to the touch and sighed with contentment. 

The charged moment passed, and Chloe spoke once more. "Well, I guess as far as lessons go that was a helluva' way to learn that one."

"Indeed. My dad called them mementos." She smirked. 

"I prefer my mementos to be an expensive souvenir or maybe even a cheap postcard. Seems way less painful." 

"I won't disagree with you there. Although, they certainly are permanent, and you'll never forget."

Chloe scrunched her nose in thought. "And what lesson did you learn that day, besides don't try to beat up a guy half your size?"

Nadine looked up and off to the side in genuine thought for a moment. "I learned a lot of lessons that day about strategy and pride, but one of the most important lessons I learned was about the importance of knowing your opponent and especially the importance of planning." She looked pointedly at Chloe who was failing miserably at not looking smug.

"Lessons about planning, you don't say." She licked her lips. "How's that working out for you?" The challenge was evident in the husky tone of her voice. 

Nadine kept a straight face even as she felt Chloe begin to tease at her hip and side with her fingertips "I've got a few things to reassess and a few new mementos." She raised her eyebrow which drew Chloe's attention to the small scar that broke the otherwise smooth plane of Nadine's right eyebrow. 

Chloe leaned in and touched her lips to the small scar. "So, what did that one teach you?" She leaned back some, so as to meet Nadine's eyes. There was warmth there, trust, and what only Chloe seem to recognize as a bit of mischief. 

"You mean besides not jumping on a train loaded with a bomb that's headed for a chasm?"

Chloe grinned. "Ja, besides that?”

It was Nadine’s turn to smirk. “For starters,” she gripped Chloe around the hip and pulled the taller woman flush against her, slotting a firm thigh between her legs. The unexpected, but welcome intrusion caused Chloe’s breath to hitch. When gray eyes managed to focus on her once more, Nadine spoke. “I learned a whole lot about relaxing.” Chloe let loose a giggle right before she cupped Nadine’s cheeks and leaned in to rest their foreheads together. “Something about living longer or something,” Nadine finished. She flexed her thigh and Chloe let loose a whimper before their lips finally met. 

Earlier their kisses had been rushed, frantic, and even sloppy with excitement and impatience. Now hours later, they kissed slowly and deeply, savoring one another and greedy for the next kiss. Dizzy with arousal, Chloe pulled back to see Nadine wearing a self-satisfied smile. “So, um, do you have any other scars you want to tell me about?”

Nadine just tilted her head before pushing back and standing up, leaving the white sheet to pool at her feet. Chloe’s eyes raked over body and Nadine held out her hand. “How about you come inside with me and I’ll draw you a map.” 

Chloe’s laugh was deep and her smile was full. “That’s real smooth and I’m kind of mad I didn’t say it fist.” She sat up and slipped her hand into the other woman’s. 

Nadine’s only response was a proud grin before she pulled Chloe to her feet. Long arms looped around her shoulders allowing Chloe to pull their naked bodies together. With the heat of the sun gone, a pleasant chill had begun to settle over the island. Nadine glanced up into the moonlight night. “Looks like we missed the sunset.” 

Chloe dipped her head back and then forward again to drop a kiss on Nadine’s lips. “Then it looks like someone is going to have to just keep me awake 'til sunrise.” She waggled her eyebrows in jest, but they both knew she was completely serious. 

With an amused shake of her head, Nadine leaned over and swiped the discarded sheet from the ground while she watched Chloe disappear into the suite. She glanced down at the small butterfly bandage on her elbow and smiled. It was sure to be another small scar; another keepsake; another memento; another lesson – and it was the only lesson that mattered. 

 

_Fade out…_

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Block is a g-d awful, but thanks for this wonderful week for getting me typing again.


End file.
